Introduction to Harmony
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Meet Miriam and Kale- a closet Pegasister and her bully. She despises him, and he's just looking for a good laugh. When an experiment requested by Celestia and performed by Twilight brings them into the pony world, it's a dream for one and a nightmare for the other, as they both struggle to forgive eachother and become friends, in order to keep Equestria from harm. AU
1. Celestia's Obsession

Welcome to my very first My Little Pony fanfiction! In my opinion it's really awesome, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Thanks for checking it out -it means a lot- and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A white Alicorn sat kneeling by a pile of paper, her wings folded against her back and horn illuminated with an aquamarine glow. A quill was being levitated by her magic, scratching words onto a paper.<p>

"Sister, what are you doing?" Another, smaller, dark navy blue Alicorn asked as she cantered into the room.

"Just a project, Luna," the Alicorn replied. "An experiment, if you would.

"Are you still fussing over that newly-found realm?" Luna asked, looking her older sister's shoulder. "You must not dwell on them for too long, Celestia."

"But thy're very intriguing," Celestia sighed, setting her quill down. "In a sad way. They have no magic whatsoever, no enemies but themselves."

"Their world _is _very interesting," Luna admitted. "But banish all thoughts of connecting with them. They know what we are, and contact could be dangerous. It isn't like the human world through the mirror."

The white Alicorn sighed again.

"I know, dear sister. Despite myself, I'm ever curious of them. Which brings me to my expira-"

"Celestia," Luna said forcefully. "Not only would anything of the sort disrupt the other realm, but ours as well. Twilight's adventure caused enough questions, and we already have that Unicorn begging for information."

Celestia closed her eyes.

"I feel like a foal. But I still want to try. I want to see if they are capable of friendship as we are. What harm could it do?"

The blue Alicorn shook her head.

"Alright. What do you aim to do?"

The Sun Princess levitated her quill and another, different piece of paper.

"I need Twilight to help me perform a spell," she said as she wrote. "With her skill, my task I have planned for her shouldn't be too difficult."

"What will this spell do?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We'll have to see." Celestia rolled up the scroll.

"Sister, I believe that you are taking a dangerous risk," Luna cautioned. The white Alicorn sent the scroll, the message vanishing in a cloud of cyan smoke.

"It'll be fine," she assured her sister.

* * *

><p>Celestia paced the throne room, her hooves creating a <em>click clack <em>whenever they connected with the stone floor.

The doors opened, revealing a purple Alicorn flanked by two guards. She rushed across the room, bowing slightly to Celestia.

"You said you needed me to perform a spell?" She asked as the straightened.

"Yes, Twilight," the white Alicorn said. "You know of the world Luna and I discovered recently?"

Twilight's face was one of confusion.

"Yes, of course. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need you to try to find two of those humans who don't get along and bring them to our realm," Celestia instructed.

"How in the wide world of Equestria am I supposed to do that?" The purple Alicorn asked. "Such a feat would be nearly impossible, and imagine the chaos it would cause if it did! It was dangerous enough when I went through the mirror!" Twilight took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'I'm sorry, but I just don't understand."

"Just try," Celestia encouraged, desperation tinging her voice. "Think of it as a test."

Twilight blinked.

"Alright," she sighed after a moment. "I'll do my best."

Celestia nodded, smiling.

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes, her horn illuminating with a magenta aura. In her mind, she tried to -somehow- connect with the other world. Fuzzy images flashed before her, getting clearer with every passing one. They depicted highly complex humans, in a bland world. She searched for one with two younger ones who were disagreeing, or something of the sort. Finally, she found the perfect image.

It was a young man and woman, the first with tan skin and dark brown hair, and the latter with pale coloring and long, blonde hair. They were shown walking together, the boy smirking and the girl looking cross. She held a piece of paper in one of her folded arms, and, looking closely, Twilight could see, very faintly, a pony.

_They know what we are! _Twilight realized, amazed. _Then they're perfect._

The purple Alicorn focused, with her eyes still closed, more tiers of magic surrounding her horn. She imagined them being pulled out of their world and into hers, as the Princess wanted, and somehow being transformed along they way.

When she felt that the spell was done, she released it, opening her eyes and staggering slightly.

"I think that will do it," Twilight panted, looking up at Celestia. The Sun Princess' pale pink eyes were pleased on the outside, childish excitement showing deep within.

"Good work," she congratulated. "You may return to Ponyville now if you wish."

Twilight nodded.

"I don't know how long it will take to take effect," she admitted. "But it should work." She began to walk to the large, wooden doors and opened them, trotting out.

"I'll see you later," she promised as she closed the door.

Celestia, now alone, smiled broadly, turning to look out of a window at the dimming night sky.

* * *

><p>I know that this chapter is pretty short, but I promise that all of the other chapters will be much, MUCH longer.<p>

This story is taking place after season four, and the events of season five will not happen.

I will be accepting OCs, though I don't know what I'll do with them.

I should be updating pretty soon, within the week most likely, but everytime I promise a date I miss it.

Leave a review to tell me what you thought or leave _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism, and if you found any errors please let me know so I can fix them.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Kale and Miriam

** Miriam's Point of View**

* * *

><p>I sighed as the bus pulled up to the curb, the fall air cold and backpack heavy on my shoulders. The door creaked open, and I reluctantly stepped on, sitting in the seat closest to the entrance. Kids sat behind me, either listening to music, sleeping or staring blankly ahead. The bus began driving again as I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my binder. Opening it up and sliding the mechanical pencil from the rings, I flipped through past drawings- landscapes, random doodles and sketches, animals, ponies. The pages that depicted the colorful equines I flipped quickly, lest anyone find out of my hidden Pegasister-hood. It was a few weeks into the school year, and already a few people knew of my fandom.<p>

The bus stopped again, another couple of students boarding as I pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to draw some mountains.

"Why don't you draw some more girly ponies?" A voice behind me asked, soft enough for no one else to hear.

"Cut it out, Kale," I replied, instantly matching the voice to one of the only people who knew of my secret; and the only one who acted on that knowledge.

"But then I'd have nothing to do," Kale said with fake sadness. "I forgot my Ipod at home."

"Don't you ever read instead of going on an electronic?" I asked, setting my pencil down on the barely started sketch.

"Pfff," Kale said. "Reading is for nerds like you. In your case, baby nerds."

"Do you know what brontophobia is?"

"No," he scoffed. "The fear of something."

"Thunder," I answered as I turned in my seat to face him, setting my binder in the empty space beside me. He wasn't bad looking, with thick, dark brown hair, tan skin and deep brown eyes, but with his teasing tendencies and obnoxious personality, he wasn't exactly the friendly type.

"I knew that," he said in an unbelievable tone, meeting my gaze as he looked down from his superior height.

"Sure," I replied sarcastically. "I learned that in a book." The bus halted yet again, the door creaking open and closed.

"Book smook," Kale said. "They're about as useless as your baby show. Almost."

"It's not for babies," I insisted, balling my fists. "There are more fans older than eight than younger."

"Which means that the world is very childish."

"No," I retorted, rolling my eyes. "It means that despite the intended age group, people of the older variety like it, which also means that it's good."

"Whatever," Kale scoffed. "You're still a baby." He turned away, looking outside of the window. I turned as well.

"I'm not a baby," I grumbled, putting my back in my bag.

The other kids had woken up considerably as the bus pulled up to the high school. They quickly stood and crowded the aisle, shoving one another as I stayed seated, waiting for them to pass. When they had all left I got to my feet, shouldering my bag and stepping off of the bus. I shivered slightly at the crisp air and walked toward the cafeteria. It was half-way filled with more students, who were doing the same one the bus but with one more activity, talking with friends. I sat down by myself, drumming my fingers on the table as I waited for school to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Kale's Point of View<strong>

I groaned, slouching back in my chair. I had long since finished my assignment, doing so quickly by filling in wrong answers. I didn't care about history in the slightest. The only others done were dweebs, who couldn't cheat if they're lives depended on it. I thumped the eraser of my pencil, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. We were probably going to have something utterly disgusting, but every once in a while we got a lucky break.

Finally, three 'pongs' sounds the end of fourth period. I jumped out of my seat, scooping up my bag and dashing out of the room before the shriveled history teacher could even blink.

Barreling down the hall and racing through the court, only pausing to open doors, I reached the cafeteria, where a small line had already formed despite my speed. I joined them, sniffing as to get a clue to what we were having. I didn't smell too bad, and I grew hopeful. The line shortened, and I could now see cheeseburgers and fries sitting on trays. I shuffled forward, grabbing a tray with a chocolate milk. I stood up on my tiptoes, searching the room for a certain blonde head. My target almost never sat in the same place twice, and was always isolated. I spotted her in the very corner of the cafeteria, and I started toward her, smiling. Her pale green eyes were focused on the book that she held in front of her, and she didn't notice when I sat down.

"Whatcha reading about?" I asked her. "Is it a baby book?"

She visibly slouched at my comment and set the book down.

"Will you ever give me a break?" Miriam asked.

"No," I answered, opening my milk. "You're too fun to tease to stop."

"Isn't there anyone else you can bother?" she huffed as I bit my burger.

"I'm sure there is." She grimaced at my full mouth, and I smirked slightly. "But why would I want to find a new one when I already have you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because you're an idiot and that's just the sort of decision you would make." She bit into a fry.

"Ha. Funny," I said, taking another bite. "What do you even like about that show?"

Miriam sighed.

"Why would I tell you? You'd just use that information to mock me more."

"I'm already making fun of you, so what do you have to lose?" I countered. She fell silent, eating another fry with a thoughtful look on her pale face. And another.

"Fine," she said. "I like it because it is very exciting and deep. It provides a fantasy world for me to escape to and something to pour myself into."

"How is it exciting?" I asked. "It's rainbow horses using their 'love and friendship' to defeat so-called villains."

"I don't feel like arguing," Miriam said, lifting her book again.

"You never answered my first question."

"It's a book on the possibilities of alternate universes," the blonde answered.

"Sounds interesting," I said sarcastically, finishing my burger,

"It is," Miriam replied, not catching on and turning a page.

I stuffed a few fries in my mouth, waiting for her to say something. She just kept reading. I gulped down my milk, then stood up.

"See you later, baby," I said as I grabbed my tray and started walking.

"Can you at least call me something that doesn't make it seem like we're dating?"

"Nope," I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Miriam's Point of View<strong>

_'In conclusion, there is a possibility of alternate worlds, but we just don't know. It'll take a brilliant scientist to discover them, if they do exist.'_

I closed the book, setting it on my desk.

_Even in nonfiction books, I always get unsatisfying endings,_ I thought with a sigh. _It sounded like a college student's essay._

I looked a the clock on the wall, reading it as 3:09. I had six minutes to burn while the other students worked on their algebra. I turned and dug through my backpack, pulling out my drawing binder. Flipping to a new page, I began to sketch a pony.

_None of them understand,_ I thought as I drew the muzzle. _This show is awesome, but they don't lower their level of understanding to see that._

The sketch soon became a mare, with long, smooth hair and gentle eyes. I smiled, adding wings folded against her back. The bell rang, and I quickly yet carefully closed my binder. Even though I sat in the very back, I didn't want anyone else to find out. I shoved the book I had been reading into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, as the other students did, but in a more rushed manner. I picked up my binder, holding it against my chest. I followed the others out, their voices loud as they talked excitedly. I walked alone through the clamor as I always did, making my way to the bus lanes.

I felt hands on my back and gasped as I fell forward, my binder flying from my hands. I winced as my face hit the tile, my vision blurring on impact. People passed, a couple stopping to help me but all casting glances at my binder.

"I'm fine," I said to no one in particular as I sat up, eyes widening at the sight before me.

My binder's clasps had popped open when it hit the ground, the papers, both blank and covered, spread across the immediate area.

"Are those . . . ponies?" A passerby asked. I shut my eyes tight, a few snickers sounding. I felt a few tears build up in the corners of my eyes as I opened them again, moving toward the papers and gathering them up. The few people who had stopped to help me stood, walking away, whispering to eachother and leaving me all alone. I choked back a sob.

"Need help, baby?"

I turned sharply, seeing Kale's cruel, smiling face as he bent down.

"You . . . you pushed me!" I said, enraged yet unsurprised. "All of my papers fell out, and now everyone knows!"

"And got a good laugh out of it. Have a nice walk home." He straightened and walked away, stepping on a few sheets as he passed.

My lip trembled as I watched him leave, more tears welling up. I finished gathering up the papers, carefully placing them back in their rings, crying softly. Most of them were crumpled or torn, and there was a large, dusty footprint on the mare I had drawn a few minutes previous. I stood up, binder in one hand as I rubbed my now aching cheek with the other. Outside, the bus lanes were empty of buses, students and teachers except for one - who was on the phone. No one stopped me as I began to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kale's Point of View<strong>

I stepped off of the bus, still chuckling to myself about my prank as I walked down the leaf-covered sidewalk.

_Silly little baby. Everyone was going to find out eventually. I just sped it along._

I turned on my driveway to my house, jumping up the front steps and opening the door.

"I'm home!" I called, throwing my bag by the door. "Can I play video games and have a soda?"

"Sure, Sweetheart!" My mom replied from across the house.

I strode down the hallway with excitement, walking into the kitchen. It had a large stove, many cupboards and a hanging rack laden with pots and pans, as well as shiny stone counter tops and a large fridge. I opened it, pulling a Sprite from the door and popping it open. I sighed at the fizzyness as I sipped, making my way to the living room and turning on the Xbox and TV. The large flat screen flickered to life as I sat down, exchanging my soda for the game controller. I went to the Call of Duty menu, downing the Sprite as I waited for it to load. I when straight to multiplayer, plunging into the violent game.

* * *

><p>I groaned as my screen went black again, being killed for the seemingly millionth time. I held down the Xbox icon on the controller, turning the system off. I stood up, immediately feeling dizzy.<p>

_Stupid cafeteria food, _I thought as I stumbled to the TV and shutting it down as well. _I bet I have food poisoning._

"Mom, I'm going to take a nap," I yelled as I walked to the front hallway, every step feeling heavier than usual.

"Okay!" My mom called back. "Sleep well, Sweetie!"

I bent down and grabbed my backpack, yet again feeling woozy as I straightened. I held my head in one hand as I made my way up the stairs. I flung the door to my room open, throwing my bag on the floor again and flopping on my bed. The world faded as I fell asleep, my shoes still on my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Miriam's Point of View<strong>

I sat on my bed, sorting through salvageable and ruined sketches. Many of them were slightly crumpled, but some were torn badly and I threw them away. Three of the papers bore a dusty footprint, two blank but one depicting a Pegasus mare. Despite the fact that it had only taken a few minutes, the sight of it made my blood boil. I sighed and slipped the final sheet into the rings, snapping them closed and placing the binder on my nightstand.

_Why does he have to be such a jerk? He finds out that I like My Little Pony and has to make fun of me because of it. He acts like he's perfect and flawless, and treats me like a baby. Just because he-_

"Miriam, it's time for dinner!" My mom called from outside my room. I sighed, getting off of my bed and walking out of my room, the smell of barbecue sauce berating my nose. My mom and dad sat at our small table, plates covered with teriyaki chicken. My stomach clenched as I joined them, reluctantly scooping food onto my own plate.

"How was school?" My dad asked.

"Good," I lied, shoving some chicken into my mouth and grimacing at the sauce's taste.

"Why'd you walk home?" My mom asked, oblivious to my discomfort.

"I felt like getting the exercise," I said as I swallowed.

"Do you have any homework?" Dad pestered.

"Did it during class," I answered, eating another forkload and chewing quickly.

"I'm so glad that you have such an industrious work ethic," Mom beamed.

"I am too," I sighed, shoveling down the last chunk of chicken and gulping it down.

"I'll have to make this more often," my dad smiled. "I didn't know you liked it so much."

"I love it," I fibbed, clutching my queasy stomach underneath the table and out of sight.

"You can go watch TV now if you want," Mom stated.

"No thanks," I replied, a feeling of sickness watching over me. I stood up, my head feeling like one of Pinkie Pie's balloons that had sprung a leak. I faked a yawn and stretched.

"I'm tired. Goodnight," I declared, turning back to my room.

"But it's only 7:30," my mom whispered softly.

I ignored her and walked back into my sanctuary, changing into my soft light gray pants. I climbed into bed, realizing that I _did _feel like sleeping.

_Guess I shouldn't stay up so late reading, _I thought as I drifted off, stomach still churning.

* * *

><p>And there you have it; Chapter 1! Sorry for the inaccurate estimate as to when this chapter would come out. I'm not doing that again.<p>

**Thanks to-**

_The 42 people who viewed this story._

_Sky of Stars, Fluff the amazing puppy, ScipioPB, The master of the game and Mysterious Universe for reviewing._

_Sky of Stars, Fluff the amazing puppy and The master of the game for following._

_And Sky of Stars for favoriting._

I haven't written the next chapter, so I have no idea when it will come out. But it will. Eventually. Someday.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review to tell me what you thought. I am accepting OCs to have cameos, so keep that in mind!

See you in however long!


End file.
